Many chemical analysis procedures involve the mixture of chemicals in titration devices or other vessels. Often, it is necessary to keep certain gases out of the vessel in which the experiment occurs to ensure that the experiment works properly or to prevent unintended, and sometimes dangerous, results, such as a fire or an explosion. For example, in an experiment involving separation of a solvent and a metal catalyst, removing all of the solvent from the catalyst may expose the catalyst to oxygen in the air. This can cause the catalyst to oxidize and heat up, potentially causing issues such as hazards, e.g., a fire.